


Burning Love

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Months ago I found a challenge that asked for a firefighter Brian to save Justin and/or Justin's child.  I liked the Challenge so I did it.  This is the result.





	Burning Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“My son!! My son is in there. Get out of my way!” A blond man yelled in absolute agony.

“Sir you can’t go in.” The fire fighter scolded.

Brian frowned. These morons wouldn’t know compassion if it bit them in the ass. He thought walking to the man holding an air of calm to sooth the clearly panicked father

“Get the fuck to work Jake.” He ordered the turned to Justin whom he now held back from the flaming house.

“My baby.” He whimpered going weak. Brian guided him to sit.

“If you’re hurt who will take care of him? Stay here. I’ll get him I promise.”

“Last room.” The blond man, Justin, whispered. “On the right.”

Brian nodded. He shoved past the water crew.

“Kinney!”

“Still one inside.”

“We’ve run through there was no response.”

“Of course not if it’s a baby. Or unconscious. Cover me.”

He bashed open a back window and climbed his way in fixing his oxygen mask in place he found his way to the hall. The fire was nearly on the back rooms. The last room mercifully had no fire inside but full of smoke. He felt around bumping into a wooden box. A crib! He heard a whimper and gingerly groped for the child picking the boy up. Small. Less than a year. Brian’s heart lurched. It felt like holding his own son. He found a window and burst it open eliciting a scream from the baby which encouraged Brian he was alright. Clearing glass he jumped the eight feet to the ground. His ankle wrenched, sprained he was sure, but both out and alive. He hurried to the ambulance that had arrived.

“No burns but smoke inhalation.” Brian instructed passing the child over to the EMT making his way back to his crew. If they worked diligently the house would be salvageable with enough insurance funding.

Finding most everything under control. He hollered a few rude instructions before searching out the owner of the home. Again the man was being brushed off when Brian saw him fighting to hold the boy who was being checked in the ambulance. He was screaming his little lungs out.

“Excuse me.” He hollered standing at the entrance next to the young man. “This is his father if anyone was listening. There isn’t any of this that can’t be done with him holding his son. Get it together for fuck’s sake.”

Justin murmured a thank you as he limped   
away. He wanted to say more, but lost all track of thought as his baby was placed in his arms. The boy quieted as his father held him tightly.

“My baby boy. Daddy was so scared. Can you feel his heart? We’re ok. We’ll be ok.” He said gently for both their benefits.

“Bah.” The baby cooed snuggling his father.

“My thoughts exactly.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Justin are these the insurance papers? Are you sure about this?”

Mom we’ve been through it. Insurance fixed the house I don’t have enough for a new one his room is next to mine now with the remodeling . . . I even put a door from mine to his. I’d prefer to not live there.”

“Then stay.”

“Mom I’m 23 I have a son a college education and pretty decent job. I refuse to live with my mother.” He told as though he was repeating himself. He was.

She nodded. “Well I’m a mother. Godda try   
right?”

Justin smiled. “They redid all the wires in the whole house.” He looked at his watch. “Shit! I’m going to be late. Molly!? Can you dress Tucker’s feet, and get his coat on?”

“Uh huh!” She called.

“I can watch him.” Jennifer, Justin mom, offered.

“No no I’m going to see the fire fighter. He saved Tucker.”

“His mother felt teary. “Send a mother’s and grandmother’s love for that.”

Justin smiled kissing her temple and gathering his son as Molly brought him in.

“Ready to go Joe?” Justin asked with a happy silly voice.

“The boy giggled in return spluttering. “Da da da da!” 

“That’s right Tuck. Da da is nuts.” Molly teased but smiled spite herself.

“Ha ha I figure I’ll be home for dinner.”

“Alright. Good luck. Whatever you say for this sort of occasion.”

Justin laughed heading out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Um is there a Mr. Kinney here, sir?” Justin asked the man sitting at the entrance of the fire dept. He remembered the masked hero’s name from the other fire fighter vaguely. He was pretty sure that was it.

“Brian? Not today kid. Only on Mondays.”

“Mondays?” Justin asked bemused wondering what kind of luck it was he’d gotten Brian on his only work day.

“He’s only a volunteer now a day.”

“Well would you know where I could find him?” Shifting his half asleep child in his arms.

“Corner of Thompson and Ohio? Kinney and Associates? He’s an Investigator. Arsons a lot of the time. Guess it’s just in his system but other stuff too.”

Justin nodded slowly. “Thompson and Ohio?”

“Yep.”

“Thank you sir.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Brian there’s a man here to see you. Justin Taylor? He says he doubts you’ll recognize him. He wants to thanks you he says. He has a baby with him.”

Brian nodded. The father and child had entered his mind once in a while the past month. With only four nights a month it was a lot easier remembering the cases. The man was so terrified for his son and . . .

“He hot?”

Cynthia, his personal assistant, rolled her eyes. “You probably think about that on a murder scene.”

“Never at a murder scene . . . least not the victim. I remember him. Blond blue eyes. Not sure what he looks like when he isn’t absolutely terrified.” She looked confused. “Fire. His son was still inside. Send him in.”

A moment later the door frame was filled with a small blond man holding an identical tiny blond baby boy.

Brian smiled warmly. He was young. Not as young as he looked but young. Quite young to be a daddy. He was stunning. At the time he was a “Little busy” but now looking at the pale skin perfect nose and . . . great ass he saw a gorgeous young man. 

Justin hadn’t noticed the deep scrutiny. Now faced with the man he considered a hero. This man was beautiful. Again, Justin hadn’t been very interested at the time. Just that his son was ok. Now though he saw the most beautiful man. Tall and lean perfect face as though it’d been sculpted and beautiful chestnut hair he could run his fingers through all day.

If this was Justin’s thought trail one may ask how there came to be a 10 months old spitting image of his sitting in his lap. The events leading to Tucker’s conception were blurry at best. He hated how it happened, but felt like the luckiest man alive that it did. His son was his world.

And this man had saved his world.

“Mr. Kinney?”

“Uh call me Brian.” He said standing to shake his hand. “Have a seat Mr?”

“Oh Justin is fine.” Just said nervously looking around.

Brian nodded. He sat down.

“So.” He prompted gently. “You wanted to see me?”

Justin found himself nervous with this beautiful man.

“Um to say thanks.” Brian began to protest. “No, I know it’s your job, but you saved my son’s life job or not and had you not been there I don’t think I’d still have him.”

Brian saw that it was even difficult to say in theory.

“Well. You’re right it’s my job . . .”

“Actually it’s volunteer work. The man at the fire station told me . . . We were so lucky you were on call.”

“Someone would have got him.”

Justin shook his head. “I don’t think so. I can feel it.”

Brian couldn’t argue with a feeling. He’d figured many a case out that way.

“I appreciate it. I’m glad you’re both alright. What’s his name?” Why was he truly interested?

“This is Tucker Jacob Taylor.” Justin said proudly. “The best child on the planet in my own humble opinion.”

Brian smiled he was just radiant. “I have a son . . . it’s a tight race.”

Justin was slightly bummed. His ‘gaydar’ wasn’t developed yet, and he was the only gay man with a child he knew.

“Do you have a picture?”

Brian turned the one picture on his desk around. A beautiful brunet little boy about one stared out sitting his daddy’s hip who was giving a tiny smile holding the baby so gently. His heart leapt. This man was amazing in a muscle shirt and jeans and bare feet.

“He’s beautiful. I’ll call it a tie but that’s all you get.”

Brian laughed. “I’ll take it.”

Justin smiled. Then became slightly embarrassed. He hadn’t really planned what he would say. He just knew he had to thank the man.

Brian saw his relaxed demeanor change. “So you two were both alright?”

Justin nodded. “He was hospitalized for a night. Smoke inhalation. I was a mess for about a week strait.”

“You’re a good father.” Brian observed.

Justin smiled a little. 

Brian smiled back. “Did insurance cover the damage?”

Justin nodded. “Re did my house. I’m so lucky. I’d be living with my mother for a long time.”

“Let’s hope she’s not like mine then.” Brian grimaced with a smile. Wasn’t really something to smile at, but true.

“She’s sweet but I have to cut her out. She tries to raise Tucker, and act like I’m her baby, so I go over once a week for supper. She comes over once a week.” He laughed. “And she’s not allowed to call me more than four times a week well unless it’s to just tell me something quick.”

Brian laughed, and Justin nearly swooned. He could see the man loved to laugh even if he didn’t look like the type who would.

“Visiting hours?”

Justin blushed. “I need a life, but she does too. She’s divorced and after that she just took to me and my sister she needs a man.” Justin laughed he spoke animatedly. “For our sake and hers.”

Brian chuckled. He sized the boy up. Ok he’s young maybe he’s bi or was just making sure. This kid wasn’t strait.

Tucker began squirming when two crystal blue eyes opened blearily. Most children cry when they awaken, but the boy just gazed around. Justin looked down.

“Morning sleepy head.” His voice was soft and gentle. 

The boy stared right at Brian and grinned. It was like he knew, and it was a thank you

Justin looked to Brian. “He never does that.”

Brian smiled. “I have that way with people.”

‘Fuck yea you do.’ Justin thought letting out a laugh.

Tucker pointed to Brian then waved making gurgling noises. Brian stood up.

“May I?”

Justin, who never let strangers hold his son, nodded. “Course.”

Brian held him up and jiggled him just a little   
making no goo goo noises or funny faces. Just a pleasant smile, and a quiet ‘hey there’ and the baby was cackling with mirth.

“That is the best thank you Tucker.” He gave him back to Justin. “I’m glad you’re both ok, and that you take such good care of your son.”

Justin smiled. “Oh . . . . I nearly forgot you’re working I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Slow week anyway. People are either behaving or being really good at being bad.”

“Well I’ll let you get back, just, thanks again.”

He was nervous again. Brian stood walking to the door with him as businessmen are wont to do. 

Justin stopped at the door. “I want to ask you if you’d like to get dinner, as a thank you, but I don’t think you’ll say yes.”

Brian let himself smile. Cute and he was defiantly gay. He hadn’t come here with that plan. It came on after meeting Brian. “Why’s that?” He asked with a smile.

Justin blushed and shrugged.

Brian just laughed. “Would you like to go out to dinner with me?”

A year ago there was no fucking way he’d go on a date, but he’d been kind of bored as of late. He loved fucking and fucking around. Lately though Mikey was with his beau. Even though they always found at least one day of the week to really hang out it wasn’t the same. Emmett and Ted were pretty good friends, but he just tended to stray away from calling them to go out. He’d taken to actually talking to his tricks and even went out for an according meal after a fuck. To be truthful he was getting lonely. He didn’t know how opening up to someone would go, but he made a decision, not that he’d let anyone but himself know about it, to at least try. 

He looked to Justin tickling Tucker’s belly lightly waiting for his answer. It came in the form of a bright red face a beaming grin and a “Sure! Yea that’d be great.”

And just to clear up any last doubts. “Ever been to the Liberty Diner?”

Justin grinned even wider. “Uh before Tucker was born.”

“Don’t wanna expose him to the queer life?”

“Well he lives in a queer life.” Justin laughed. “I just never went there at a normal hour.”

“So you are gay after all.”

Justin laughed merrily.

“So around 7? Burgers and other heart clogging crap?”

Justin nodded. “Um . . . my car died so I have my mother’s while it’s being . . .”

“I’ll pick you up.” He handed him his card. “Call with directions?”

Justin couldn’t stop smiling. “Sure.”

Brian nodded. “Glad you stopped by.”

Red again Justin nodded. “Me too.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Tucker did you hear that!?” Justin exclaimed bouncing his son all the way to the car. “Daddy got a date. He’s beautiful too!”

Justin was practically floating when he got home. 

“Mom!?” She appeared in the kitchen. “Mom I just met the most beautiful man!”  
Jennifer paused then laughed. “Brad Pitt?” 

“No . . . . Don’t be so weird. At the fire station.”

“A fire man?”

“Actually at his office. Private investigator.” Justin rambled removing Tucker’s shoes and jacket the boy high tailed it to his toy box. “Volunteer Fireman.” He looked up. “The one who saved Tucker.”

“That Kinney man?”

Justin nodded excitedly “He asked me out!”

She smiled though it was stretched. “That’s nice dear.”

He rolled his eyes. “Could you please be happy for me?”

“Well I just dunno if it’s good for you or Tucker. To meet all these men and ultimately be disappointed.”

“That’s what you do mom. Until you find the right one.”

“Justin it’s hardly ever like that in the strait world. Let alone . . .”

“I can still believe it will. Gay or not. If I was looking for a woman this would be different.”

“Legal? Easier? Safer? Yes.”

He looked at her. “Not me. I’m gay. I’m your son. I’m trying to have a normal conversation.”

“But it’s not Justin.”

Justin sighed and gave a tired smile. “You make it so hard to love you sometimes, mom.”

Jennifer felt like her heart had been broken. She hadn’t realized she’d taken it that far. That it was a stretch for her own son to love her. She turned and rushed to her room.

“Mom!” It was hard . . . he loved her, but she did make everything harder than it had to be. Justin sat in the living room to see Molly walk in.

She shrugged. “Member when you first came out? Eventually she’ll get over all of it.”

Justin sat down. “It was tonight.”

“She’ll still baby-sit”

“I won’t still ask.” He sighed.

“I would . . .”

“Like I’d keep you in when she’s finally loosening her grip again.”

“Maybe you could take Tuck.”

Justin laughed “Most men see him and run. Let alone allow me to bring him to a restaurant . . . with ketchup? And greasy messy food?”

“But he knows about him.”

Justin took his number and the phone. “I’ll just have to cancel.”

Molly sighed. She wanted her brother to have a good time.

Justin waited nervously.

“Yea?” Came the nonchalant answer.

“Brian? This is Justin . . .”

Brian waited for him to continue. “Yes . . . it is.” He chuckled finally.

“Oh Sorry.”

Brian shook his head. This kid was cute.

“Little early?” Brian said glancing at himself in the mirror. Not really as hot as he could be yet. It was only six he’d just been home an hour.

“I can’t go.”

Brian was immediately worried. About himself. He was disappointed. He could go to Babylon and fuck all night, and what did he want to do? Eat dinner with this sweet kid. Sweet. Hell when did sweet become a factor in anything Brian did?

“PTA?” He teased sitting down on the couch.

Justin chuckled. “I couldn’t get a sitter. I sort of   
just forgot I’d need one. I usually take him every where.”

Brian glanced at the clock. “When’s his bed time?”

“9:00” Justin told. “He stay’s up really late or we’re up at 5. Why?”

“Well just bring him along. I can put my son’s seat in the jeep. I’d bring him and make it an all around daddy date night, but I’d have to deal with his mothers.”

Justin’s eyes widened on the other end. He’d been on about four dates since Tucker was born. All very interested in him until he said he had a son. None ever wanted an encore. On the unusual occasion he could have a casual fuck, on a random club night when Tuck was with his mom or whatever, he didn’t even bother to tell them. A man asking to bring him was very new.

“Mothers?”

“The dykes I donated my sperm to. Mmmhmm.” Brian said back to primping himself.

Justin was a little caught off guard. “Oh.”

“Hey at least I didn’t fuck a chick.”

Justin laughed. “Those who did may take offense to that.”

“Ew. That’s gross.” Brian said matter of factly.

Justin couldn’t help but grin a wide grin. “Oh well the outcome wasn’t so bad.”

“Suppose that’s true.”

“So you really want to take him? It’s a ten month   
old we’re talking about. No utensil skills . . .”

“Hey me either.” Brian teased messing his hair around with some hair gel.

Justin couldn’t wait to get to know this man. “So still seven?”

“Well . . . I’m almost ready. Six thirty might work so we have time before Tucker gets sleepy.”

Justin’s heart was pumping so fast. Someone actually accommodating his son.

“Thank you Brian. I was looking forward to tonight.”

Brian smiled softly. “Got those directions?”

“Yup. Got some paper?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Molly can you get the door?!” Justin yelled from his place in his and Tucker’s room trying to get the wiggling bundle to put on his sneakers. 

Molly skipped to the door opening it to a beautiful brunette man. He smiled. “Is Justin here?”

Brian was wondering if he’d gotten the right address. The girl was reminiscent of the young man, however, so he guessed it was.

“Yep!” She said smiling widely. This guy was hot! “I’m Molly his sister . . . I’m 14.”

“Well Molly who is 14 it’s nice to meet you.”

She grinned. “You can come in.” Brian stepped just inside shutting the door. “Justin! He’s getting Tucker ready.” She lowered her voice. “He’s a little bummed out. Mom and he had a fight . . .”

Justin walked in and she stopped short giving a smile. “Have fun.” She chirped skipping away.

Justin smiled Tucker perched on his hip. “Hi.” He said taking in the just right tight dark blue denim, and black wife beater under a leather jacket, perfect, just had sex, hair. Beautiful.

“Hello. Ready?” Brian had a feeling Justin hadn’t had as much time as he wanted to get ready. He looked gorgeous. Smooth pale skin almost glowing even though Brian could see he was tired.

Justin nodded. “Yep. Tucker even put on a clean shirt for the occasion.”

Brian smiled as Justin walked over trying to push his sneakers on without his hands. Brian offered his hands, and took Tucker. “Are you ready to make a mess kid?” The little boy squealed a laugh. “Want me to put him in? The seat is kind of complicated.”

“Oh sure.” Justin answered as they walked to the car. He hopped in and sat slightly nervous when Brian started the car.

Brian smirked. “Judging by your sister. I don’t think it’s possible that you’re shy. Especially since you found me, and offered the possibility of a date. Soooo I’ve decided there’s no way I’m going to let you be nervous. Stop.”

Justin laughed loudly. “Ok ok. Sorry. I just haven’t been on a date in a really long time.”

“Me either.” Brian said with a smirk.

“I have a feeling you’ve been out.”

Brian grinned. “Oh I’ve been out.”

“So let’s put it this way. It’s been a long time since I’ve been out with anyone other than my best friend Tucker my mom or Molly.”

“It’s a good thing you’re getting out then.”

“Just you . . . me . . . and Tuck.” Justin laughed.

Brian tilted the mirror to see the little boy watching out his window intently. “He’s sweet. I don’t want you to worry about that either. It’s fine. Plans change.”

Justin sat contentedly. The drive would take about a half hour. “So . . . your son doesn’t live with you?”

Brian shook his head. “Nope. He lives with his mommies.”

Justin didn’t know what to ask. He was interested, but he didn’t know what was ok to ask and what wasn’t.

Brian smiled. “I’ve been best friends with one of them since college. I trust them both, and they couldn’t do it alone.”

Justin laughed. “But he calls you daddy doesn’t he?” 

“Yea. Sonny boy loves his dad. I get him a couple of nights a week when they don’t have plans and Lindsay brings him over a lot.”

“I dunno what I’d do if I had to share Tuck.”

“Answers that question.” Brian said.

“His mom is off somewhere. She gave up custody before he was even born, and signed her rights away before I even left the hospital with him.”

“At least you know she can never take him away.”

He nodded. “Well to put it lightly I never tried to dissuade her from signing the papers.”

Brian nodded. Smart kid. “So you were out of high school before this little bundle came along?” He was half serious half teasing.

Justin grinned. “That, good sir, sounds like an age taunt.”

Brian stuffed his tongue in his cheek.

“I’m 23 the infamous night was at a graduation party. College graduation.”

“Ah. Lots of alcohol at those things.” Brian just wanted to guide the conversation not ask probing questions. He found he learned a lot doing that. He was a private investigator.

“LOTS of alcohol. I hate that I’ll have to tell him that someday.”

Brian shrugged. “You love him. That’s more than some kids can say.”

Brian didn’t elaborate. Justin just nodded. Changing the subject.

“So do you go out a lot?”

Brian’s laugher rang through the jeep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Now I’ll warn you this is a pretty fancy place . . .” Brian told tongue in cheek as always.

Justin laughed. “Tuck and I wouldn’t last very long in a fancy restaurant.”

Brian smiled as he held the door open for him. “We’ll save that one for a day when Tuck’s got a babysitter.”

Justin gave a smile that would rival the sun. He followed the cute little bubble butt to a table grabbing a highchair. He knew this diner as well as Deb. 

Setting the baby in the seat Justin looked across the table and smiled. “I haven’t been here in so long.”

“It hasn’t changed much . . . ever.” Brian said with a scoff. “Queers and Dykes eating shit that’ll kill ya.”

Justin laughed. “It’s great!”

“Friday night, Brian, and you’re outside the backroom!?” Crowed a voice from the side of the table. Justin looked up and recognized the older women from his short partying years. “Who’s this hottie . . . and this cutie? Hello sweetie!”

Tucker smiled. “Beh!!”

“Deb this is Justin and his son Tucker. Guys . . . Debbie.”

“His mother.”

“You’re his mom?”

“Deb is my best friend’s mom. She’s bailed me out a few million times.” He kissed her cheek and she just beamed. Justin watched the exchange with a smile. Brian’s eyes seemed to soften slightly when he spoke to the woman. He spoke with sarcasm but he showed feeling with his eyes.

“So Justin . . . Tucker. What are you doing with God’s gift to gay P.A?”

Justin raised a brow. “God’s gift.”

Debbie gave that deep chuckle. “Stud of liberty Avenue . . . just ask him.”

Brian smirked at the look he got. “We’re on a date.”

Deb looked like the wind was knocked out of her sails. Justin had no way of knowing that was the first time Brian had ever admitted that. With a man who had a son. And taking the son. And jangling keys in front of and playing with this man’s son.

“Oh . . . uh . . . well . . . what would you like.”

Justin laughed at the frazzled woman. “Bacon   
double cheese burger seasoned fries and a chocolate Milkshake.”

Brian and Debbie stared at the young man. 

“I’m young . . . high metabolism.” He said innocently. “Would you happen to have apple sauce?”

Debbie thought about it. “We do. He’ll probably want a little more than that to be full?”

Justin nodded. “How about some cheerios? I could have them cut up a hot dog.”

Brian smiled at his almost mother. She loved kids.

“That’d be great.” Justin enthused. Deb nodded.

“I’ll get those for you sweetie.”

Justin looked to and back Debbie to Brian a couple times. “She didn’t take your order. Want me to get her?”

Brian smiled. “There’s like four things I’ll actually eat here. She’ll just get one of em.”

Justin nodded seeming to take that explanation. “Stud of Liberty Avenue?”

“My legend precedes me.” Brian shrugged. “It’s there. If it’s a problem . . . at least you get a free meal.”

“Oh no Brian I can’t . . .”

Brian shook his head. “You can.”

Justin looked at the unwavering stare. “We’re queers. It’s not a problem. I guess that answers the going out question.”

“You should go to Babylon. Best in Pittsburg if you can be the best . . . in Pittsburg.”

Justin chuckled. “I do go . . . rarely.”

“Rarely’s no fun.”

“I have trouble leaving him I guess.”

Brian nodded. “Well you’ve been with him since the day he was born. Plus it gets boring.”

Justin pretended to be shocked. “Even for Liberty’s Stud?”

“Even him.” Brian told faux somber then smiled at the little boy content blowing spit bubbles and watching the brightly dressed frequenters of the Liberty Diner. They made idle chit chat until their food got there.

“So where do you work. How long have you been out of school?”

“I’m 23 I got out when I was 21 I did summers. Luckily or I’d still be in school. So two years. I work at this graphics place. It’s a crappy little set up really, but it’s got full health insurance and dental for both of us, and it pays pretty well. It’s at least in the line of work I went to school for.”

“Where’d you go?”

“PIFA.”

“Wow. That’s pretty impressive. Does this crappy little graphics place have a name?” 

“Johnson’s? Over on Sullivan. I’m the queer with a kid.”

“You should quit.”

“Not just me I work for.” Justin sighed smiling a little sadly at his son.

“You live for him huh?” Brian said not really feeling bad for his situation, because yes he’d brought that   
upon himself, but because he worked so hard and didn’t seem to get a break.

“He’s, right now, sort of all I live for.” Justin said with a nod. Brian couldn’t imagine what would have happened if he hadn’t gotten the little boy in time.

“You got to live for you too.” Brian said with a warm smile. He really liked this guy. In a scary ‘oh my god I like this guy kind’ of way.

“I’m open to the possibility.” Justin said returning the smile.

Two weeks later

“I absolutely love your loft Brian.” Justin breathed looking around sipping his whiskey from his spot on the couch. 

“You tell me that every time you come here.” Brian called from the kitchen where he poured himself a glass of beam. 

Justin grinned. “Cause its true.”

Brian crawled next to the smaller man with a feral grin. “Well if you looove it so much how come you never stay? Are you hanging out with me for the free meals?” Brian gave a long suffering sigh. “I feel so used.”

Justin scoffed. “Isn’t there a no trick twice, no over night policy on the premises?”

Brian gave him a cheesy grin. “Is that why, Sunshine?”

Justin had been over a handful of times. Gus Tuck Brian and Justin had supper together a couple times, and once he even went over just to sit and watch a movie. They made out like teenagers, but Justin hadn’t wanted it to go any farther. That was a lie. He wanted Brian possibly more than he’d ever wanted any man on earth. Ok truthfully way more than any other man on earth. Justin just tended to be a worrywart. In the long run he was stalling for all the ‘what ifs’ that could possibly hurt him.

Justin smiled a little. “Don’t tease me Brian.”

Brian smiled, eyes soft, and Justin felt his heart leap. “You can’t be a trick.” Brian said quietly.

Justin could only whisper back. “Why’s that?”

“Cause I know your name.” Brian said with a grin.

“Brian!” Justin scoffed pushing him playfully. Brian nuzzled the younger man’s neck. “And because I like you.”

Justin looked in his eyes. “Oh yeah?” Brian nodded. “You like me?”

“Mmmhmm which really pisses me off cause I don’t like anybody, so by all rights I should be telling you to fuck off.”

Justin laughed. “But instead?”

“I’m just asking you to fuck.” Brian cracked tongue in cheek. Justin laughed stroking Brian’s cheek looking unsure. Brian pulled back. “I’m just playin’.” He told worried Justin would take him seriously. He had no plans of talking him into something he didn’t want to do. “Whenever, later, neve . . .”

“It’s been a while.” Justin interrupted.

Brian pecked his lips. “What’s a while?”

Justin laughed. “Before Tuck was born.”

Brian’s mouth gaped comically. “Shut up Brian!” Justin laughed.

“I can’t leave Tuck over nigh . . .”

Brian smiled gently. “I wouldn’t ask you to.” The soft smile turning back to a grin. “Just a little daddy playtime before you go home.”

Justin rolled his eyes.

“I’ll be gentle.” He whispered biting the lobe of Justin’s ear. It was quiet for a moment.

“Yes.” Justin decided.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Will you ever call me again?” Justin breathed laying on his belly on top of Brian’s queen sized bed. “I like bein’ with you.”

Brian smirked. He’d become quite used to the idea that Justin was “special.” That’s what he’d told Michael as his best friend stood across from him smirking with a knowing smile when Brian fumbled with the question “So you and Justin are just friends?” He was quite happy with Justin being ‘special.’

“I’ll call you again. How bout supper after work?”

Justin smiled. “I’ll see if I can get Molly to watch him.”

“You pay her a fucking mint. I’ll baby-sit for you.”

Justin laughed.

“You ready?” Brian asked after rolling Justin on to his back. He’d rimmed him for a good fifteen minutes loosening him up to ease penetration. Something they’d both enjoyed immensely. 

Justin nodded slightly biting his lip, and Brian grinned. “You’re so fucking hot.”

“Brian.” Justin blushed, and Brian laughed out loud. So sweet.

Brian pressed against Justin’s waiting opening. “K?”

“Yes.” Brian pushed in about half the way watching Justin’s face for any sign of discomfort, but what he saw was a beautiful mix of excitement/euphoria. “Mmm Brian!” He gasped pulling Brian to him. “Keep going.”

Brian filled him completely in one thrust, and Justin groaned a primal moan. Brian waited for his eyes to open before continuing. He smiled at the deep blue staring back as him.

“Christ I almost forgot what it felt like.” Justin breathed, and Brian’s laughter echoed through the loft.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“That goes in here, Bri.” Justin called. Carrying in a box called. “Daddy’s things” Brian had written that one it was Justin’s to be locked up hidden away sex toys. The man thought it was hysterical. Justin just hoped his mother hadn’t seen its contents.

The two men had forged quite a bond over the previous month. Brian letting down most of his asshole bravado too infatuated with Justin to really care that all the latest gossip was about the blond taming the resident Stud. He liked Justin and for once in his life strewn with horrible parents one night stands and constant let downs he was going undo his mask and show it.

Justin too loved the forging friendship, and a little more. He’d met Brian’s wacky surrogate family, and loved them. They embraced him so freely, and Brian’s son was so sweet. Seeing Brian with his little boy made him feel even closer to the man who’d saved his own. 

Things were starting to look up too with Justin’s house finished and ready to move back in Justin could get away from his mother so they could become close again instead of always bickering. Justin found to be close to his mother he had to live at least five miles away from her. 

“You know for someone who lost most of his stuff in a fire you have a lot of shit.”

Justin smiled. “This is everything I had left in my mom’s house. I’m so lucky my favorite paintings were there. Next to me and Tucker they’re the only things I really care for.”

Brian smiled holding one up. “They’re pretty good, Sunshine.”

Justin couldn’t help that the silly nickname given to him by Deb, and teased to him by Brian made him smile. He sat down his box wrapping his arms around the other man leaning up for a kiss. Brian deepened it before pulling away.

“S’that for?”

“Thanks.”

“Well it is a good painting.”

“For helping me.” Justin said swatting his arm,   
and wandering back to his box. Quieter. “For making me smile.”

“You deserve to smile.” Brian said just as he walked out of the room. He had a way of saying the sweetest things just before he disappeared. Justin followed him to the bedroom with his naughty box.

“You know, I’ve never actually helped move a person back in to a house I helped douse the fire in.”

“First for everything.” Justin chuckled. “You’re sleeping here tonight . . . right?”

This time Brian wrapped Justin up. “C’mon lets sit.”

Justin let himself be pulled on to his lap. He always had to be strong and when Brian was around it was ok if he felt like being scared. 

“It’s just going to be hard.”

“I know it is.” Brian said quietly.

Not only had Tucker been sleeping in Justin’s bed since he’d been staying with his mother, but the night of the fire had been Tucker’s first try at sleeping in his own bedroom. Now Justin was going to try again. As if it wasn’t already difficult on normal conditions.

“But faulty wiring isn’t an omen. It’s just faulty wiring, and he was fine other than terrifying you and a night in the hospital. Every baby had to do it at some point.”  
Justin buried his face in Brian’s shoulder as he continued. “And every parent has to be upset about it.”

“Were you?”

“Upset that I wasn’t there for it, that I miss those kinds of things.”   
“You never tell Lindsay that.”

“It’d break her heart. I did it to give her and Mel a child.”

“But you love him.”

Brian stroked Justin’s hair. “I do, and, yea, after he was born I really wished he was mine, you know, all the time.” He shrugged. “But it is how it is. And this is how this is. So I’ll stay tonight. Tuck will sleep in his room, and you’ll get through it.”

Justin knew Brian let down a lot of walls when it came to him and Tucker but he knew not even he could push it. It’d be a while before he admitted to Brian his fairy tale thought about the fire and fate that it was Brian who saved Tuck. Brian was just so good for him though. It seemed like such a weird coincidence.

“Those were the last two boxes.” Justin yawned head still nestled on Brian’s shoulder. Brian laid them back on the yet to be covered bed they were sitting on.

“Your mom doesn’t expect you for Tucker at any special time does she?”

Justin, resettling, pillowing his head on Brian’s chest and draping a leg over Brian’s, shook his head.

“Then I say we take a well deserved nap.”

Justin smiled. “Followed by a finished moving fuck.”

Brian’s low chuckle vibrated in his chest. It was the last sound Justin heard before he fell into his peaceful nap.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“You know. You’re overwhelmingly smart.” Brian groaned kissing sloppy kisses all along Justin’s chest.

“Why’s that?”

“Well you know the benefits of owning a king size bed. Even if you do sleep alone.”

Justin laughed arching himself into talented fingers. “Well actually Tuck, oh god Brian, more often than   
not, occupies half. It was more like just making up the difference.”

Brian laughed. “Well good thing. You crowd in your sleep.”

“I do not.”

“I forget.” Brian said hitting Justin’s hot spot and making him moan. He grinned. “You like to cuuuddle. It’s cuddling. Not that Sunshine has ever spent a full niiiight.”

Justin’s mouth went lax unable to form coherent words. “That would include leaving my son an entire night. Which, oh god Brian, which we already established is near impossible, mmm, for me. Wasn’t it you . . . . mmm god you’re a-fucking-mazing . . . that said no more talking during sex?”

Brian grinned touching his forehead to Justin’s chest. “Ah! Yes I believe that was me.”

“Start following your own rules.”

“Bossy Bottom, Justin, Bossy Bottom.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I know you’re not asleep, Jus.” Brian said gently as they lay listening to Tucker screaming at the top of his lungs. Brian had watched Justin pretend he was ok all night, and now he lay pretending to sleep.

Justin turned around, and Brian knew he’d been crying but didn’t want to see it. Justin sniffled as he was pulled into a tight hug. It felt good. He really needed it.

“It’s really not worth crying over.”

Justin scoffed. “Would you tell him that?”

Brian smiled slightly. Another screaming sob ripped through the room. Justin held just a bit tighter a sob of his own on his lips.

“He’s alright, Justin. You’re alright. He can’t stay here forever. You’re being a good parent.”

Justin scoffed “Mmm. Yea right.”

Brian’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean yea right, Justin, you’re the best parent I know.”

Justin pulled away wiping his nose sitting away from Brian. “You don’t know, Brian.”

Brian sat up slightly unsure of how to go about this. He laid a light hand on his lover’s back. “What is it I don’t know?”

“I’m twenty three fucking years old, Brian, I got his mother pregnant at some college party because I was to drunk to use a condom. I was too fucking drunk to care she was a chick. I hate pussy, Brian, do you know how drunk I had to be?”

Brian tried not to smile. It was obvious Justin didn’t mean it to be funny. “Justin.”

“No, Brian, don’t. Its true. How good a father can I be? What a good story that’ll make for him someday.”

“Where is this coming from?” Brian asked. He knew Justin had issues with his parenting. He knew it was really hard for him to separate to Tucker. He was over protective of him, but he summed it up to a gay father covering all his bases. Queers just have to be more careful.

“It’s always been there, Brian. I just don’t say anything. If I did . . .”

“What. What if you did?”

Justin sniffled. “You’d leave in a minute if you knew what I thought sometimes. About my life about Tucker. You’d turn around and never look back.”

Brian began rubbing Justin’s back just to be shrugged off. “Try me.” He whispered gently.

Justin scoffed. “Fine you wanna know?” He turned to Brian speaking over the screams flowing through the baby monitor and the thin walls of his small house. “What I think about sometimes when I’m laying here at night? Like that if I leave him. If I leave even just for one night the whole world would fall apart. Everything would go wrong. Something would happen and I wouldn’t be able to get to him, and he’d be gone, and I’d never see him again. Like some punishment for what I did. That if I don’t spend every second with him he’ll be taken away.”

“Just . . .”

“The first time he wasn’t in my bed the house fucking blew up, Brian.”

Brian bit his lip. It wasn’t funny. What Justin was saying what he was worried about happened to a lot of single parents. Hell it happened to a lot of parents period. He needed to help him, but he was so cute when he queened out.

“That’s not all I think about.” Justin sniffled wiping his face. “Sometimes I regret it. I regret that I’m afraid to leave. Some nights I just watch him. Sit on my bed and look at him, and imagine what I’d be doing if I hadn’t gone to that party. I wonder if I’d have the jobs I’d dreamed of. A nice apartment where I could have all the tricks and parties I want. I sit there and wonder what life would have been like if he didn’t exist, or if I’d given him away. He could have had a nice strait couple. Older. Maybe they couldn’t have kids, and they’d worship him and give him things I couldn’t.” Justin broke down. “I fantasize what life would be like without my son, Brian.” 

Brian’s heart broke for his young friend, lover, whatever he hadn’t figured out yet. He’d known Justin closely for a month, and never heard these fears. These things that were eating away at the young man. Things normal people thought about. Things that had nothing to do with being a good parent or not. Everyone asks what if. “C’mere Sunshine.”

Justin sunk in the embrace. “I’m a horrible parent, and all anyone can ever say is “You’re so good with him.” “He’s lucky to have such a good daddy.” “You sweet thing raising him all alone.” They don’t know.”

“Shhh. Calm down Justin. Just breath.” Tucker’s screams mingled with Justin’s sobs. “Listen to me ok? Would you listen to me for a minute? I’m not leaving. See. You told your big secret, and I’m still here.” Brian told soothing.

Justin buried his face in Brian’s shoulder. “I just don’t know why.” He sobbed.

“Because it was nothing I haven’t heard before.” Brian calmed. “You’re not the only person to think like that.”

“What? That they don’t love their son enough to be content with their lives?”

“No that they sit up some nights and wonder what if. Everybody plays the what if game Justin. I do.   
Lindsay does. You know the night Gus was born she cried and I asked her if it was to late to return him?”

Justin laughed around a sob. “That’d be pretty painful.”

Brian smiled. “I didn’t really mean it anyways. Because the moment I saw him I knew my life would never be the same, but I could imagine what life would be without him. When people say they can’t imagine what life would be like they’re crazy. You can and you do. You say what if it turned out like this or that. That doesn’t mean you want to change it. I’d never change a thing. Gus is my boy. Justin would you every change a thing? Would you give up that night? Would you give up Tucker?”

“Of course not.” Justin told immediately. He’d die before he gave up his son.

Brian nodded. “Of course you wouldn’t he’s your baby. Because you love him more than I’ve ever seen a parent love a child, but yea when it’s hard, and you’re tired or lonely or hurt of course you think about how things might have been. But you always love him, Justin, even when it’s hard. Even with what ifs.”

Justin was trembling in his arms. “I’m just so afraid that I’ll loose him or ruin his life or be a horrible parent.”

“Justin you’re not going to loose him just because you had him young, or brought him here in a different way.” Brian told continuing the soothing circles. “He wont be taken away if you have a good time. You won’t be punished for living your life. Everyone worries about what kind of parent they’ll be.”

“I just want to be a good daddy.”

“You already are, Justin.”

“Why don’t I feel like it?”

Brian smiled nuzzling the boy’s cheek. “Just think of it this way. If you weren’t worried about what kind of parent you were. If you didn’t spend some nights just terrified about how he was going to turn out. That would be a problem. You spend all this time worrying because you love him, and want the best life for him.”

Justin sniffled. “I do.” He sobbed. “I really do.”

“I know, Sunshine.”

“How’d you know to say all that stuff?” Justin whispered after a moment of silence, their silence-Tucker was another story, playing with the hair at the nape of Brian’s neck.

“It’s just the truth.” Brian said simply.

Another loud screech ripped through the house. Justin held tighter to Brian. He really hadn’t expected him to be so upset. It psychically hurt to hear him. “He just doesn’t know what’s going on.”

Brian pulled away standing up. Justin looked at him surprised slightly hurt. Brian smiled. “I’ll be right back. Lay back calm yourself down.”

Justin laid back watching Brian disappear into Tucker’s room just to hear him on the monitor.

“Hey Tuck. Hey there.” The crying became quieter. “Yeah, I know, scary in here huh? C’mon up.” The crying faded to sniffles and hiccup sobs before fading out of the monitor as Brian with a sleepy tear stained Tucker appeared back in the door way. “Daddy needs a hug Tuck.” Brian whispered in the most loving voice.

Justin accepted the little bundle reaching out for him. “Oh sweety. Hi my baby boy. Dose tears hurt daddy’s heart.” Justin cooed bouncing the child lightly in his arms taking in his smell comforted by his presence. Tucker was almost instantly drifting to sleep. He felt Brian crawl beside him pulling back the covers for them.

Settling the small child between them the men faced each other linking hands.

“Try again tomorrow?” Brian asked quietly as not to wake the dozing baby.

Justin looked unsure.

“I’ll stay again.”

“I feel like I’m keeping you from your life.”

“Just adding to it.” Brian told with a smile.

Justin studied the man next to him for a moment. The stud of liberty Avenue was laying next to him. Kissing away his tears, being his friend, playing with Tuck, doing silly little romantic things with him. The man without a heart. A man who supposedly fucks em and leaves em. He had no idea why he was different, if he was different, what this was developing into. He knew Brian could be a royal asshole and could be pretty heartless when he wanted to be. He’d seen him trick other guys, or just rip someone a new asshole when they crossed his path. Gossipers said that was all Brian was. He knew, though, those gossip queens didn’t have a fucking clue about the real Brian Kinney because he’d seen the other emotions. He’d seen the caring in Brian’s eyes.

“So you know my secrets.”

Brian just smiled.

“Will I ever know any of yours?” For some reason he expected the sarcastic snide part of Brian’s personality to slide through. The man just smiled looking slightly sad.

“Maybe the next time one of us has a breakdown.” He whispered leaning over to kiss Justin. “Night, Sunshine.”

Justin could live with that. “Night, Bri.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Dada!” Brian smiled watching his baby, wobbling on the grass, trying to make the short trip to his father. The man picked the boy up tossing him in the air before kissing him lightly.

“Hello my Sonny boy.” He whispered letting the baby nuzzle his neck before setting him back down.

The boy gurgled baby nonsense walking a good four feet before falling on his butt. Having Kinney blood he got himself right back up and wobbled determinedly back over to his Tucker. Justin chuckled looking up from his sketch book watching as the babies poked and giggled at each other. They weren’t really old enough to play together, but they enjoyed each other’s company. 

“Tuck isn’t very interested in walking.” Justin said. He couldn’t help compare and contrast Gus and Tuck. Tucker could stand alright but didn’t seem interested in much else.

“He’s a month and half younger than Gus.”

Justin watched the two. “They’re so sweet.”

“Mmm. Just like their daddies.” Brian teased biting at Justin’s bottom lip.

Justin kissed the older man chastely. “You’re bad.”

“I’m sweet.”

Justin messed up his hair going back to the sketch pad with a rough drawing of the two beautiful children. 

“Soo the dykes were over today dropping Gus off for the weekend.”

“The whole weekend.” Justin repeated nodding approvingly. They didn’t give Brian as much time with Gus as he thought they should. Whether that was the plan or not. “Don’t you usually pick him up?” Justin asked absently mid pencil stroke.

Brian gave a slight nod. “They wanted to talk to me.”

Justin looked up. “Is everything ok? Is Gus alright?”

Brian smiled. It didn’t take much to get Justin going. “He’s fine in fact he just got his shots and a full check up. Actually this was about them or me or both actually I guess.”

“Brian spit it out you’re making me nervous.”

“They’re breaking up.” He said brows high as if it still surprised him.

“What!?” Justin exclaimed sketch forgotten.

Brian nodded eyes still on the two babies rolling on the blanket set atop the town Park’s grass. 

“Well . . . what did they say? I mean. You had no idea?”

Brian shook his head. “Linds never said a thing, and now I find out she was off fucking some guy.”

“Wait . . . a man?”

Brian nodded.

“And when Melanie heard she flipped out, and Lindsay went wild threw some old bitch Melanie used to date into the fight, and they fought all night. Apparently decided that the relationship is unsalvageable.” Brian looked up at Justin with a bemused look on his face. “Lindsay and Melanie waited a six months to fuck, eight more to move in, almost seven YEARS to have a fucking kid, and ended the whole fucking thing in one night.”

Justin was speechless. “Uh . . . holy shit Brian.”

“Lindsay is moving out. Like as we speak she’s going to her parents house until she can find an apartment for her and Gus.” Brian told looking back to the baby chewing on Tuckers fingers and smiling lightly.

Justin’s brows scrunched. “So . . .”

“I gave her a blank check.” Brian said evenly. “He’s not living in some fucking shitty apartment on some dangerous street.”

To that Justin wasn’t surprised. He watched Brian take out a piece of paper.

“Melanie stayed after Lindsay left and gave me this. She said the only point of this was in case Gus or Lindsay got sick. She said if she and Lindsay went to court for custody this meant shit. A non biological parent would never win against a biological parent.”

Justin took the paper. “Fuck!” He laughed hollered at the same time. “Holy shit Brian. These are your.”

“Parental rights.” He nodded. “No shit huh? That bitch made me like her too. She looked lost. She said she didn’t think Lindsay would take Gus away from her, but didn’t dare chance it. I promised I’d let her visit with him . . . she gave me the papers back. I’ll have Gus so much more than I ever thought I would.”

Justin just stared at the papers. “Are you ok Bri?”

Brian smiled softly. “No one died.”

Justin looked up, and Brian shrugged. “Just aids my hypothesis that every relationship is fucked.”

Justin was already shaking his head. He had to hope Brian didn’t really believe that. He had to hope this wasn’t going nowhere. He had to. He was falling in love with this man.

“No that’s not true! They gave up, Bri. You even said so. You told me how Lindsay is. She’s never here nor there, and she’s never happy.”

“Hey. That’s the mother of my kid.” Brian teased chucking Justin in the jaw.

“That’s not what I meant.” Justin said flustered. Brian put a hand on either side of his face, and kissed his forehead. “Do you really think it’s impossible for any relationship to work?”

Brian shrugged standing walking to the babies lifting a fussing Tucker just to get a squawk from an indignant Gus. Justin followed lifting Gus into his arms. The boy’s snuggled into their respective arms staring at each other as if both saying “Ha! I have your daddy.”

“Bri?”

Brian turned with a smile. “Looks like the lofts going to get a make over.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“So this is the grand opening.”

Brian looked to Justin holding Tucker then down to his son holding him on his hip. “More like the grand closing of ze doors.”

Justin elbowed him. “Bri don’t say that. I never know what to make of it.”

He chuckled. “I don’t mind closing the doors . . . much.”

“Open the door!” Justin laughed shrugging Tucker to his other side. 

“Ok. Prepare for the amazing shock of.” The door slid open and they walked in. Justin looked around. “Uhm Bri?’

“I know amazing huh?”

“Brian it’s all the same.”

Brian looked at Justin then at the loft. In mock shock he exclaimed. “They DUPED ME!”

Justin looked at Brian blankly. Finally the brunette grinned. “Ok ok. Come here.”

Justin followed his uncharacteristically silly friend, boyfriend . . . Brian, into the seemingly unchanged loft. Brian took his unoccupied hand pulling him to the other side of the kitchen. There was now a door. There hadn’t been a door before. Justin was sure. His interest was peeked.

“That looks different.” Brian said as though he had no idea what the contractors had done to his home.

“They better have done something. They’ve been working for two months. Not to mention making you leave while they did it” Justin smiled. “I didn’t mind that part.”

Brian kissed Justin lightly. “That part was pretty ok huh?”

Gus squirmed noting that he wanted to move on. Justin laughed. “Impatient like his father.”

Brian looked at Tucker. Now fast asleep on his daddies shoulder. “He’s sleeping. Awe just like his daddy after I fuck his ass for hours strait.”

“Language.” Justin snipped. Such a prude.

Brian laughed. “Open the door.”

Justin did so still glaring at Brian before dropping his mouth open in shock. There was now a stair case leading to another level.

“A duplex Bri!? Oh my gosh. That’s . . .”

“Go down. Lets check it out.” Brian of course had been back at the loft for a week bringing in furnishings for the new down stairs. After two months of being together it’d been a lonely week. Justin had actually called him back mid week cause “Tuck missed you.” 

Justin excitedly hopped down the stairs and wide eyed the huge space. A huge baby proofed living room spanned in front of him. A soft hunter green carpet floored the space a black huge puffy pillowed, but still very shick and probably itialian couch and matching chair were set up in front of a huge screen TV bolted to the wall for safety. All of Gus’ tapes were housed in plain view near the floor for the little boy to help. There were floor pillows in a corner for what looked like comfy nap time. A small kitchen was to the right, but unlike Brian’s this was completely built to be child proof. Though not leaving his sleek and strait line approach to things the black fridge had a latch only an adult could reach as did all cupboards the oven had no bar to pull it open just a button that was out of a child’s reach, and there was very little way for a child to climb up to a dangerous level. There was a door to the left, and another under the stairs.

“Holy shit!” Justin exclaimed. 

“So?”

“Brian this is a kid’s paradise.”

“Should be. I paid some baby monitor woman to   
come in and design it, and she wasn’t fucking cheap. She did upstairs too . . . well other than changing my furniture.”

Justin smiled laying his son on the futon pillows and watching as the little boy found his thumb. Brian followed and Gus though still awake just hugged up to Tuck, and closed his eyes. The men smiled softly before Justin turned to the older man.

“You’re an amazing person.”

“I just wanted to make sure they’d be safe.”

Justin smiled at the mention of ‘they.’ “Wanna check out the guest bedroom?” 

Justin chuckled. “I wondered what was in there. No bedroom for gus?”

Brian smiled. “Nope not there.”

“I hope that’s not his under the stairs.”

Brian laughed. “You’ll see later. As for under   
the stairs. What do you think?

“Dungeon perhaps?” Justin asked.

“Well a boy can hope.” Brian teased. “Laundry room.”

Justin nodded. It didn’t cross his mind that the man had one already upstairs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That room is beautiful, Brian. You know you really have an artist’s eye. The Dark stained furniture and deep cranberry duvet. So beautiful.”

Brian smiled. “You’re so gay.”

Justin batted at Brian. “Oh shut up.” He then looked around. “So uh . . . Gus’s room?”   
They’d play penned the kids down stairs for a nap before they continued their tour upstairs. Brian led Justin to the supply/laundry room on the other side of the bathroom from Brian’s room. 

The door was no longer a seamless flush with the wall like before. Now it was a nice white door with a knob with no lock. Justin looked to Brian who raised a brow.

“Open it.” Brian encouraged smiling widely.

Justin slowly turned the knob opening the door. A soft gasp passed his lips at what he saw inside.

“Oh my . . . Brian. Oh Brian.”

The man smiled. “Is that a good Oh my? Or a bad one?”

Justin looked to Brian but quickly his eyes went back to the room in front of him. Inside, atop a plush deep blue carpet sat on either side not one but two beautiful oak dark finished cribs. Over each hanged beautifully painted cartoon paintings of Alphabet trains. One train spelling out Gus the other spelling out Tucker. When Justin was able to peel his eyes off the painting with his son’s name on it he scanned the room to a gorgeous obviously designer toy box filled to the brim with fun toys and soft stuffed animals. A matching changing table in the corner finished the room off.

Brian smiled when he was unexpectedly pummeled and his arms filled with beautiful blond boy. Said blond boy was crying and blubbering, and Brian took that as a cue to try to calm him.

“Justin.” He cooed chuckling softly. “Can’t understand you.”

Justin pulled back wiping his eyes. “It’s beautiful, but . . . Brian you didn’t have to.”

“Well. If I ever want you to sleep here without waking up and calling your mom three times a night it had to be done.”

Justin laughed softly. “I know I’m insane.”

“Hey we’re making headway.” The man paused. “But uh actually that’s not why I did it.”

Justin looked up at the serious tone.

“Why’d you do it?” He whispered.

“Cos I figured it’d be really hard for you and Tuck to move in with me . . . if he didn’t have a bedroom.”

“Brian are you asking me?”

Brian smiled. “I’m asking you to move in with me.”

Justin’s grin would have lit up a thousand planets. As it was it was all just for Brian.

“Ye . . yes Brian of course.”

Justin was shocked to see relief cross normally passive facial expressions. Had Brian really thought he’d say no? Well he’d prove him wrong. Jumping at the man and practically lapping his face Justin asked.

“So does this mean I can finally call you my boyfriend?”

Brian laughed. “Well ‘friend’ was beginning to become a cop out.”

Justin smiled happily. “I’m moving in with my boyfriend.”

“My boyfriend’s moving in with me.”

They shared slow sloppy messy kisses until their son’s woke up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Justin stretched out alone in bed. It was Monday. He hated Monday’s. Granted if it weren’t for crappy wiring and a fire falling on said day he would never have met the man now missing from their bed. But it didn’t stop him from loathing the wait until he returned.

Most nights there wasn’t anything. Most nights he was just there and hung out with the guys on the shift, and got called in on minor things, but Justin was terrified just the same. 

The Private investigator was retiring at the end of the month and starting a second career. He’d double majored in college his other line of study was in business he wanted to do some advertising to keep himself busy. Justin was beyond relieved, following around criminals all day didn’t make him much calmer, but convincing him to quit it with the volunteer fire shit wasn’t working. In fact they’d had their first fight over dinner before he left. He left angry kissing Gus and Tucker trying not to convey the tension to them, but the little babies hadn’t gone to bed well like they knew something was up.

Something was up alright. Him. And not in the good way either. Justin stared at the clock as if waiting for some solace from the appliance. None came of course and the young man fell into an uneasy sleep about a half hour later.

Justin was woken not much after that by the unnecessarily loud phone. He thought that he defiantly needed to turn down the volume as he walked to the phone. When he saw the read out on the caller ID all thoughts of ringer volume, all thoughts period, dropped from his mind. All thoughts except Brian.

“Hello?” Justin asked quickly.

“Justin Taylor?”

“Yes this is he.”

“Hello, Justin, this is Doctor Remsing from Allegany General Hospital I’m calling about Brian Kinney.”

Justin dropped to the couch quickly trying for seconds to catch his breath. “Please don’t tell me he’s dead.”

“Oh no! Mr. Taylor calm down please. Mr. Kinney has been hurt, but only mildly. He’s awake, and talking. Mr. Taylor?”

Justin took a moment to calm. His world had momentarily stopped spinning. “Ye . . . yes I’m sorry you just scared me.”

“I’m sorry. I know phone calls from the hospital are very frightening. Are you alright now?”

“Yes, please tell me what’s wrong can I come get him can I see him?!”

“Mr. Kinney, a fire fighter as I’m sure you know, was tending a fire and a portion of the roof collapsed on to him.”

Justin gasped, a sob bubbled in his throat but he kept it in. “How hurt was he?”

“He’s in remarkably good condition, I’m happy to tell you. I’m not really allowed to tell you much of this over the phone. Mr. Kinney gave me the number himself. We only had his mother’s phone number, and now that she is here we see that was the wrong person to call. He would like very much for you to come get him. Is that at all possible?”

“Of course! I have to get a sitter for our kids . . .” Shit. Justin didn’t want Brian’s doctor to know that. Sometimes they weren’t too kindly to partners.

“If that will be a problem there is a day care on the premises while you check Mr. Kinney out.”

“No no my mother can be over in minutes. I’ll be right there!”

Justin hung up only to dial another number.

“Mum?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Justin rushed through the hospital panting as he finally got to the right station.

“I’m here for Brian Kinney?”

“Mr. Taylor?” A familiar voice was matched with a face of an older doctor. Justin nodded trying to catch his breath.

“Yes.”

“Hello I’m Mr. Remsing, we spoke on the phone. Come this way and you can see Mr. Kinney.”

Justin followed the doctor into the patient rooms and heard fighting as they got nearer to a room.

“We weren’t aware of the rift in the relationship between him and his mother. We’re trying to let them work something out so she’ll leave. She’s older and we prefer not to escort people off the premises if we don’t absolutely have to. I’m hoping perhaps you can help resolve this, and get Mr. Kinney home. He sustained a small concussion, and a few minor burns. We’ve treated his smoke inhalation. He’s doing well but he does need to rest.”

Justin nodded. “May I go in?” His nerves were wound so tight he could hardly stand still to listen to the doctor.

“Of course. We’ll just need Mr. Kinney to sign out before you take him home.”

Justin nodded thanking the doctor and started in to the room. He saw a grey haired woman. She seemed frigid and stood quite like a stone statue. Brian had spoken some about his family life, but Michael had said more. It wasn’t good at all. Justin didn’t imagine it could have been this bad though.

“Mom I said get the fuck out.”

“Jesus can hear you, Brian. I’m here to help you don’t you see? God spared you from the fire so that you could be healed and live as he would want you to. No more selfishness or extravagance. Oh the money you could put towards the church. Brian god wants you to do his work.”

“YOU want me to do whatever YOU say is right. I swear to GOD I will have them drag you out.”

“I wont leave without you Brian, I am your mother and you are hurt who else will take care of you?”

“I can . . . Mrs. Kinney.” Justin said entering the room. He feared rushing to Brian and kissing him after the religious words spewing from the man’s mother. She must have known he was gay.

Brian seemed to relax slightly. “Hey . . . Sunshine.” Brian sighed reaching his hand out. Justin immediately filled it with his. Fuck Brian’s mother.

“Brian who is this? What’s going on? Who are you?” She was ten times more rigid than before. Justin looked up from touching Brian’s warm cheek. 

“Hello, Mrs. Kinney, I’m . . . I’m frien . . .”

“He’s my boyfriend, mom.” Brian rasped rubbing his thumb along Justin’s hand. 

The woman audibly gasped. “That’s impossible, Brian, you’re not . . .”

“I’m gay.”

“Sinner.” The woman spat. “You sodimite. The lord cries for you, Brian.” She switched from angry to heart broken. “Oh oh Jesus save him.”

“Quit it with your “This book is more important than my own son’s happiness” bullshit. The only thing the bible ever did for you was keep you in an unhappy marriage and make it impossible for your children to love you.” He paused then quietly added. “Or for you to love us.”

“I’ve dedicated my life to the lord. It is what’s best I tried to make you see, but you refuse. Telling people I’m a horrible person . . . you . . . you’re lying to make me look like a bad mother.” She sobbed.

“You do that all on your own. I don’t want you here. Leave.” Brian glared at the woman until she left in a dramatic show of tears and prayers.

Justin looked on watching as the show played out. He looked to Brian, tired and hurt, in more than one way.

“She doesn’t mean . . .”

“Justin.” Brian bit. “Don’t . . . you have no fucking clue.”

Justin bowed his head. “If you told me . . .”

“Are you going to take me home?” Brian asked opening his tired eyes long enough to look at his lover. 

“Yea . . .”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“She’s probably just upset, Brian, you could have fucking died, and on top of that she finds out you’re gay? You didn’t tell her?”

Brian rubbed his temples watching the man pace in front of the bed.

“It isn’t any of her business who I fuck.”

“Bullshit you want everyone to know who you fuck.” Justin found himself angry again somewhere along the line. Deep down he knew it was just because he’d been so worried, but that didn’t stop him from venting irrationally.

“Well not her.” Brian glared at him. “I’m hurt Justin I’m not going to lay here and listen to you bitch me out.”

“I know you’re hurt Brian I got the phone call!” Justin spat wiping his eyes. “I thought you were fucking dead for exactly four seconds. I couldn’t fucking breathe.”

“I’m sorry for you Justin that must have been so hard.” Brian spat sarcastically.

“That’s nice. Use sarcasm push me away just like you did with your mother . . .”

“YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING!” Brian roared jumping Justin practically out of his skin. “You haven’t got one fucking clue about my mother, or my father, or my fucking life, Justin, so go to fucking hell you asshole.”

Justin’s shoulder’s slumped. Brian’s voice held the most horribly heartbreaking tone in it that Justin just wanted to cry. Here he was screaming at his lover when two hours ago he’d been sobbing on the phone terrified he was dead. He slowly dropped to the edge of the bed.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered looking away. He was so distracted he didn’t even hear Brian slide over next to him. He jumped slightly when a gentle hand rubbed his cheek.

“I’m sorry you were scared.” Brian whispered. Justin looked to the man face to face with the beautiful hazel eyes he loved.

“I don’t want to fight with you. It’s too dangerous in your business. The last words I would have said to you would have been. “Well go play with fire, then, you asshole.”

Brian laughed a little causing Justin to laugh a pathetic giggle. 

“And mine would have been ‘Ok Picasso, I will, and you should thank me for the emotion to paint your finest work of art ‘Selfish Firefighter.’”

Justin laughed a little more tears flowing down his cheeks. He turned into Brian’s strong arms, and cried. Brian wiped his own eyes.

“Shh. It’s ok. I’m alright.”

“Were you scared you wouldn’t get out?”

Brian puffed a laugh. “A little there at the end.”

“I would have been so devastated.” Justin whispered wiping his eyes. Brian closed his rubbing Justin’s back.

“I know, but I’m ok . . . and I’m done.”

Justin pulled back, and looked Brian in the eye. 

“I’m not going to do it anymore. I’ve got a son, two really,” Justin grinned happily at that despite the tears, “and a partner. You guys need me. I think its time for me to be a little selfish . . . take care of our family instead of everyone else’s.”

Justin nodded hugging back into his lover. “I couldn’t agree more.”

Brian smiled. “I shouldn’t yell at you for not understanding me with my mother.”

Justin looked up. “It wasn’t my place . . .”

“I mean how could you know shit I’ve never even told you?”

Justin smiled. “I was just waiting for the next time one of us had a breakdown.”

Brian smiled remembering the joke. “I think this’ll do.”

“I’m all ears.”

The two sat up most of the night. Brian told of both of his alcoholic parents; his abusive father and his completely emotionally absent mother. He told about it in such a mechanical, just the facts, sort of a way Justin just wanted to scream at these people. Scream at them and kiss Michael. He had no idea what that man had done for his lover. By the time morning came, and Brian was allowed to sleep off the last bit of his concussion the two were much better for what had happened. Justin was so grateful to Brian for bearing his soul.

Justin lay watching the rise and fall of his lover’s chest as he slept soundly, if not a little drug induced. He kissed the corner of Brian’s beautiful mouth, and slowly crept out of bed. Tucker and Gus both needed baths, and the two would be awake soon. He looked back at the sleeping man and smiled softly. Fire was quick, unpredictable, sometimes devastating, and sometimes beautiful. Such was their love.


End file.
